


Piqued

by jujubeans



Series: Dear Pathetic Simpleton [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Epistolary, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubeans/pseuds/jujubeans
Summary: Sherlock's interest is piqued
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Dear Pathetic Simpleton [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Piqued

**Author's Note:**

> Does Not stand alone. Must read from the beginning of the series.

221b Baker Street  
LONDON NW1 6XE  
2nd July, 2019

Mr John H Watson  
Flat 8C  
59 Well Street  
LONDON E9 6QT

Dear Mr Watson,

My interest is piqued.

What is an ex-Army doctor doing consulting for a place such as the BBC? This is a gross misapplication of your talents. Do not squander yourself there. You would be put to much better use as an assistant to myself. 

Just for the sake of science… which ‘very skilful observations’ were ‘bouncing and thrusting’ about in your head? 

Yours etc,  
Sherlock Holmes


End file.
